What I've Done
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: What happened to Emily was an accident caused by the one person she loved. What if Nessie had a accident that shattered her world? What would happen? Who will be there to catch the broken pieces?  Rated T for swearing... just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie's POV**

It was an accident, they told me. They told me it wasn't supposed to happen. I believe that. What I don't believe is that he would leave me after it happened. He left me in my blind state, a state that he put me in and yet I still love him. I would forgive everything that happened if he came back to me.

I am sick of school now that everyone treats me like I am made of glass or going to combust at anytime or something. My mom and dad won't let me go around school without one of them or one of my aunts or uncles walking with me to make sure I don't fall down steps or something. I know it's for my safety, but I want to be able to be safe on my own.

He would have stopped them being so protective of me by being the only one to walk with me, that is if he didn't feel so guilty. At least I think he feels guilty and that's why he left. Or maybe he just doesn't love me because I changed too much.

**Jake's POV**

I hurt my Ness. She is forever blinded and it's my fault.

I can't return to her, for I know she would forgive me and I can't even forgive myself**. But Jake what if I was in pain right now from you being gone?** Her voice flooded my head as it had done many times since the accident. I can't hurt you- her more by returning. **What if that was the one thing that would make me feel better? What if that's the one thing I need to survive? What if it's the one thing I want? **She asks me and I realize that I could be keeping my Ness from having everything she wants. I think about it before deciding that maybe I should go and see what she wants. Maybe she would want me. Even after what I've done.

**Nessie's POV**

"Renesmee?" my mom calls my name, "are you ok? You seem spaced out?"

"Well my eyes don't work so I would assume I always look space out Bella." I say with no emotion. I don't like talking to anyone anymore. Without him there is no reason to be anything but gloomy.

"It's not your eyes. It's the fact that you aren't eating anything anymore and you don't try to put any emotions into anything anymore and I can understand why-" I am betting she looks towards Dad, "but it's never going to get better if you don't try."

"Talking from experience are we Bella?" I knew what happened. Jake told me and she didn't do anything for the longest time after Dad left.

"Renesmee!" My dad growled as he said my name under his breath. Momma was probably too shocked to talk.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was not a reasonable thing to say."

"It's fine Renesmee. Sometimes the pain is too unbearable and we understand."

"No, you don't. You don't understand it at all!" And with that I stood up and spun around to crash into the warmest arms I ever felt.

"Nessie." He crooned softly in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie's POV**

I felt Jake's arms wrap around me as he sat me down with my family. We ate lunch, while I listened more to what other people were saying then to what my family was talking about. I wanted to hear what everyone was saying about of us even if they were talking mean about us.

"Wow even the blind one gets a hot guy! Does that seem fair at all?"

"At least we get to look at him, even if she can't."

"There goes my last chance at getting with the only single girl in that family, even if she is inferior." Jake started to shake at the last one.

"_Calm down!"_ I told him through our intertwined hands._ "I'm use to it."_

"It's not true, Ness," he whispered in my ear. "You're still perfect to me."

"_That's BS and you know it."_

"I'm telling the truth Ness!"

"_It will never be true because I will never be able to see. Therefore I am inferior."_

"You're not inferior. To me you're perfect just the way you are and I love you just the way you are," and at that point he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. The bell rang and Jake helped me get to my next class. I went to my seat and sat down. Jake had explained to me on the way here that he had talked to Grandpa Carlisle and convinced him that if he was in all my classes he could help me around. So Grandpa Carlisle called the school and convinced them that this was for my safety. I love that Jake is so sweet, but these were the times that I wish I could be able to walk around by myself and do things for myself. To think that I use to be self-sufficient and now even my parents don't like me walking around our house by myself. I hate being blind.

"What's wrong babe?"

"What do you mean?" I smiled in an innocent (I hope) way.

"You have, well had, that aggravated look on your face." He grabbed my hand. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm ok." I smiled at him. I pulled out my voice recorder to record the notes that the teacher says. I wish I didn't have to but it would be weird if I remembered every word that they said.

"It's about what that guy said in the cafeteria, isn't it?" He started to tremble, the ripples shaking my hand.

"No it's not. Jake calm down!" I whispered the last part to him and he did as he responds immediately to what I say whether I want him to or not. One of things about the imprint that I wish didn't happen, he should have some choice. The teacher started to talk, so since I needed to record the notes without us on the recorder, I talked to Jake while he wrote through my hand. Finally the bell rang and after going to the rest of my classes, we could finally go home.

"Nessie, want to go for a drive?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I thought about how much I had liked driving before _that night_. One night was all it took to ruin how I used to be.


End file.
